


the fox and the hunter

by murphysarc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Lot of Death, But it's not Stiles, Death, F/F, Kira centric, Nogitsune, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt by consumedly: "a nogitsune is nothing more than a kitsune gone off the wagon. What does happen if a kitsune is borned psycho- or sociopath? Can they be considered a kitsunes or are they more nogitsunes than anything? Do they get to have some special powers? How did Kira manage to hide all her life?"</p><p>Or, Kira goes dark. She always knew this was inside of her, but she had refused to let it happen, until she felt the full force of what power it could bring her. Now? Now, she's never going back.</p><p>A certain Allison Argent has something very different to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fox and the hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. A quick note, that this fic is paired with a mix found here: https://8tracks.com/ardencxo/the-fox-and-the-hunter
> 
> Also, I know I changed foxfire around a bit - I apologize for that. I hope you all enjoy anyways :)

The first time Kira uses foxfire, the first time she feels exactly what she's capable of, is the best and worst moment of her life.

True power is coursing through her veins, coming out into the world in a physical form - electricity. Her blood is, quite literally, on fire, and  _she feels it._  Her entire life, this kind of power has been inside of her the entire time, and she never knew? How could she have never known?

Something strange happens then. Kira can't quite explain it, but suddenly she can't see Scott looking at her with awe over by the fence, or the electric sparks coming out of her body - no, suddenly she's in a white tiled room. This is her own head, though how she knows that, she's not sure.

A large figure is sitting across the room from her. She doesn't know, but she  _does_ know - it's a nogitsune, in her head, probably wanting to talk to her. Kira has never heard the word "nogitsune" or even "kitsune" for that matter, but somehow, she knows she is one. She knows what Scott is, she knows what everyone is - and she's okay with that. How is she okay with that? How does she even know all this? How could her mother keep her from this?

"You like it, don't you." The nogitsune at the other end of the room knows she's there, without raising its head. 

"Yes," she says. She's not afraid of it, per say - a nogitsune is just another version of a kitsune, right? Just another version of what she is.

"You want to feel that way  _all_ the time." It's not even a question, it's the truth. The power coursing through her? Kira never wants it to leave.

"Yes," she repeats. 

"I can help you with that," it says, finally raising its head. It's covered in bandages, so Kira can't see much but a mouth. "Be like me. Be like me, and you can feel however you want whenever you want it, and no one can stop you."

Part of her knows that she should leave. She could reject the nogitsune's offer, forget all about this meeting, and go back to exactly how she was before - a scared, confused girl. Or, she could accept the offer...and be powerful. 

Kira wants to make the right choice, and become a kitsune, and be with Scott. She could help his pack, maybe even join it. But she can't. She can't give this up, and the nogitsune knows it too. Already, Kira can feel herself giving over to him, accepting more power as it comes.

Before she even says yes, there's a blinding light, and then everything vanishes. 

* * *

Being a nogitsune is very different than one would expect.

It doesn't feel like using foxfire, like Kira thought it would. Instead - it feels free. Her instincts are sharp, and her mind is clever, and although she can't feel compassion or happiness or joy, Kira realizes she doesn't  _need_ to. It would just hold her back from being the strongest, the best, anyways.

Surprisingly enough, Scott doesn't think anything's different when she releases the foxfire, back where she had been kidnapped by that crazy man. He gives her a hug, and tells her that her eyes changed colour, and that they'd figure out what it means later. She pretends to act grateful and scared, and then laughs because she knew that she would never be scared again.

Scott takes her home, and she says goodbye to him. Her parents awake, in the living room, waiting for her to come home. "Hi, mom," she says. "Dad."

"Hello, Kira-." That's as far as Mr. Yukimura gets before Kira throws a knife at his head. He dies on impact. Her mother is too surprised to do anything, kitsune or not, so another kitchen knife gets her, as well. There's no supernatural healing when you've died.

They had it coming, not telling her about her abilities. Besides, she finds herself with a strange motivation to cause pain, strife, suffering - it feels like heroin must feel like when she does. Kira makes a mental note to do more of that - the strife, not the heroin.

She doesn't find herself needing to sleep that night, but she does anyways, for lack of anything else to do.

* * *

Kira finds that she can play the part better than anyone. She shows up to school, she goes to classes, and slowly gets closer to Scott and his friends. Her parents haven't been reported missing - Kira tells everyone they're off on a sudden vacation. Everyone seems to buy it.

They buy it so much, in fact, she gets invited to Derek's loft that night with Scott and Allison. They've broken up, but they're on good terms, mostly. Kira accepts immediately - a Hale? There was a lot of untapped suffering there. Besides, she doesn't have plans, not yet.

School ends, and they go to the loft. Nothing seems to be happening, until Derek suddenly says, "You're a thunder kitsune, right?" _  
_

Kira nods. "Yep. That's me."

Derek makes a face which Kira immediately doesn't like. "You don't have an aura."

He really  _is_ good. "What do you mean?" Scott and Allison draw close, as well.

"Kitsunes, especially young ones, all have auras. I've seen it before, but you don't, not at all." Derek is giving her a careful and guarded look, and Kira decides to end it. The Hale clearly knows more than he's letting on, and besides, Kira was getting bored with all this routine stuff. 

"Sorry, Derek," she says. "I really hate having to end it like this."

The werewolf's eyes flash. "What are you talking about?" Scott says. Allison's looking around for a bow, but she can't find one. 

"Nogitsune," Derek says. "I should've known."

Kira gives him a happy smile. "Ta-da!"

Derek growls, stepping away from her. He knows better - Scott does not. "Kira?" he says hesitantly. "What is he saying?"

"Scott, don't," Allison says. 

"You know, I would listen to her," Kira agrees. "She's a lot smarter than you."

"Scott, she's a nogitsune," Derek says. "A dark kitsune. It can happen - but rarely, really rarely. She's a lot stronger than you are."

"You're flattering me." Really, Kira just wants to play up the situation. Waves of pain are coming off of Scott, and it's making her even stronger, feeding the electricity roaming in her veins. 

"What I want to know," Derek continues, "Is why. You definitely didn't start out as one."

Kira scoffs. "You weren't there, Hale, when I used my foxfire for the first time. Scott remembers. A nogitsune was present there, did you know? Another one, not me. He told me what would happen if I became like him. I accepted. Simple as that."

"Why?" Allison's voice rang clear through Kira's head. "Why would you do that? I believe you're a good person, Kira. Why would you want to become something like a nogitsune?"

It actually throws Kira off, for a moment, the fact that her words are reaching her so clearly. For a moment, she almost agrees. And then she feels the pain from Scott again, and she ignores it. "That's enough of that," she says, and then moves to exit the loft.

Scott tries to grab her arm, to stop her, but with all her might she throws him backwards. The Alpha hits the wall opposite hard. "Scott!" Allison yells, running to him. Kira can see Derek about to make a move, but he stops, reconsiders, and lets her go.

As she steps outside, Kira closes the door, takes a match and sets fire to the place. Maybe Derek Hale will burn just like his family.

* * *

Three days pass. Kira stays on the outskirts of town, mostly. She wants to leave, to go wherever she can, to see the world and to wreak havoc, but something is keeping her here. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she knows the reason she stays in Beacon Hills is a certain Allison Argent. 

One night, Kira finds herself standing below Allison's window. She could just go in, if she wanted, kill Allison and her family and then maybe Kira would be free, but she can't, and she doesn't know why. It's annoying, almost, this attachment she has. Finally, she accepts it - if for some reason, Allison is the one person Kira can't kill, then Allison will just have to come with Kira.

The front door opens and out comes Allison, her car keys in her hand. She's going to go somewhere, but she stops in her tracks when she sees Kira standing on the lawn. The Argent seems stuck in place, so Kira does the talking for her. "I figure you must have some darkness in you, Allison." Her name fits Kira's tongue well.

Allison blinks slowly, stepping off the driveway and onto the lawn herself. "I don't know what you mean."

Scott's pack must've gotten together and figured out exactly what Kira was, that was why Allison was being so careful, unlike before. "Well, we all know I'm pretty dark. But I can't seem to forget what you told me - so, I figure, you must be pretty dark too. We fit, y'know."

Allison shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not dark. I'm nothing like you. I would never  _choose_ to be dark."

Kira laughs, almost hysterically. "But you did! Don't you remember? You and I, we made the same choice. I didn't want to be a scared little girl anymore, and neither did you. That's why you became a hunter. My choice was just a little more extreme."

"Why are you here, Kira?"

She likes it when she says her name. It feels good - almost as good as pain feels to her. Why is that? "I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry, I'm not - I don't know what you want me to do."

"You're a hunter, I'm a fox. I think we make a good pair, you know. A little 'Romeo and Juliet' action." 

Allison stares at her, and doesn't answer for a while. "I'm sorry, Kira. I really am."

Kira also likes it how she isn't afraid to be around her, despite what she'd done. Wait - is that  _regret_ Kira's feeling? Nogitsune's don't feel regret. They don't feel guilt, either, but that was creeping around the edges of her heart. Being around Allison makes her feel  _human_. Kira doesn't want to be human, she doesn't want to be a kitsune, she wants to be a  _nogitsune_ that doesn't have to take orders from anyone. She wants to be free.

Allison leaves slowly when Kira doesn't say anything. She lets her go.

* * *

The pack comes at her one day, full force, but Kira has one more trick up her sleeve.

Kitsunes all have tails, and it isn't hard for Kira to find her mother's. The oldest tail is the most powerful, and that's the one Kira takes - and she uses it to summon the Oni to protect her. There's no way they can kill the demon warriors. Kira is safe. 

She does stick around to watch the battle, though. It's fun to see them all try and battle the warriors. Kira watches Allison, especially - she loves the way her body can glide through combat, the way she can fire arrows with just a flick of the wrist. Still, whenever Kira looks at the hunter, her heart seems to ache. She feels pain instead of feeding off of pain. It doesn't feel good. 

When she looks at Allison, she's simultaneously reminded of the reasons she did and didn't want to become a nogitsune, and the latter seems to be a lot smarter. But it's too late. This is how she is.

Allison fires an arrow, it hits an Oni, and it shouldn't hurt the warrior - but suddenly, the warrior explodes into dust, dying. Kira stands up straight from where she'd been leaning casually against a wall. Allison is  _that_ good? She knows how to kill one of them?

The moment is shattered. Kira almost feels it herself as one of the Oni stab a long sword straight through Allison's body. Kira's entire world stops as she sees the huntress's body fall to the ground. The Oni just keep mercilessly stabbing at the pack, content to follow their mission. Kira, nogitsune or not, can't let that happen.

She calls off the Oni by destroying the tail, and then runs through the battle scene, past a very confused pack, and then finally to Allison. Scott's already there, and Kira should let him be with Allison in her final moments, but she can't. He doesn't try to stop her, either - he lets Kira kneels down beside Allison.

"I.  _Allison_ ," is all Kira can choke out. She doesn't want to touch Allison in case that makes it worse - nogitsunes house pain, and what kind of person would Kira be if she made Allison feel pain in her last moments?

"It's okay," Allison says, looking up at her. "It doesn't hurt."

Kira knows that already. She can't feel the pain coming off of her - then again, she can't feel the pain coming from the rest of the pack, either. She doesn't want to. "It shouldn't be this way. I told you! I  _told_ you to come with me!"

"The fox and the hunter," Allison says. Her voice is weak and her breathing is too fast but she laughs quietly anyways. "I remember."

"The offer still stands," Kira manages to say.

"I accept." Allison's fading. She doesn't have much time left on this earth.

"I'm so, so sorry," Kira whispers to her. She can feel a tear crawling down her cheek, which isn't right, either.  _She's not human._

"It's okay," Allison repeats. "I promise. It's okay." Those are the last words Allison Argent will ever say. Her hand falls limp, and it falls right into Kira's grasp, at the same time the tear falls to the cold ground. 

That's all it takes. For a moment, a second, Kira's back to that white tiled room that it all started in. "I choose her!" she yells. Time is frozen out there, to everyone else, but to Kira, she's talking to the nogitsune that made her like this. "I decline your offer, and I accept hers.  _I. Choose. Her._ "

The nogitsune she spoke to before isn't there, but in a flash, the number of nogitsunes in the room goes from 1 to 0. 

* * *

Kira disappears for ten days. The pack doesn't look for her - instead, they grieve for Allison. They probably assume she's left Beacon Hills to go wreak havoc somewhere else. Kira doesn't leave.

They don't know she's just a kitsune now. 

Kira doesn't quite know how the whole thing happened, but Allison's death changed her back, and now she can feel all the pain she'd been hiding from before. She was a mess, quite literally, hiding out in the forest for over a week, unable to face the world without Allison Argent in it.

Still, ten days later, she returns and gives a small knock on Scott's door. He opens it, almost immediately, but his face falls when he sees her. "Why are you back," he hisses at her. Kira can't blame him. 

"I'm not." She has to stop and try again. "I'm not a nogitsune, anymore. I'm a kitsune. A regular kitsune, I promise."

His eyes widen, and he just stares at her for a while, but he opens the door wider and lets her come inside. Stiles is in there as well, but he stands up pretty quickly when he sees Kira. 

They end up calling Derek to check, since he was the one who discovered her in the first place. He can confirm it, that she has a definite thunder kitsune aura about her. She starts to apologize for burning down the loft, but instead, she just breaks down into tears. Her parents, Allison, and countless others that she didn't even think to learn the names of are dead because of her. They all died at her hands, just because she made a dumb choice in the moment. 

At heart, she will always be a nogitsune. Once you go there, you cannot go back. At heart, she will also always love Allison Argent, the only one who seemed to think otherwise; the only one who saw her as more than a nogitsune. 

The second time Kira uses foxfire, it is to light up a monument in Allison's honour, and it is the best and the worst moment of her life.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
